Maria's Protector
by Play-DohMyFriend
Summary: What if Anna lied to Meguro? Maria didn't have those horrible memories. She could be touched and loved.


**A/N: First time writing a fan fiction, super excited. I love Akuma to Love Song/ Devil and Her Love Song, but I'm sick and tired of waiting for a new chapter. I noticed that there are few fan fictions for this manga, so hopefully I meet your expectations. Also, you should know that I love all the boys in this manga. But sadly, I only support Meguro. Forgive me. This story takes place in chapter 38, where Maria and Meguro are in his room.**

"Thanks to you, I was able to start playing the piano again," Meguro paused, "Thanks for your help."

Maria looked up at him in surprise. But somehow, she was able to slip out the words.

"Thanking me, I should thank you too."

This is it, she decided. She came here to confess to him in words, she needed him to know. After all this time, his words, and his actions, they all caused her to fall for him. A text couldn't express that.

Maria stood up, and was able to look in Meguro's direction. But her eyes stayed at his feet.

"Meguro, I came here to tell you something face to face. I…"

Maria forced herself to look up, where her eyes found Meguro's face.

"I'm really glad that I was able to meet you," Maria almost shouted.

Meguro's eyes widened, his surprise was clear on his face. Maria continued.

"The time I spent with you, everyday, was a lot of fun. Whenever you're around, I get excited…and happy…and confused. From time to time, you pull off some unexpected things. I don't know what I should do when my heart is beating so fast. And it feels so tight. It feel like my heart won't stop shaking and I can't help but feel happy. It's the first time I've ever felt this way…" Maria drifted off, though she knew she couldn't stop. She had to let him know everything, and say it clearly.

"That's why I wanted to say thank you. For always being with me…of course, I'm thankful to everyone else too. I wanted to say thank you. That's true. But I want Meguro, I want Meguro to…I WANT YOU TO KISS ME AND HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS AS WELL…"

Meguro was shocked, again. Why, why did she have to tell me this now? As soon as I learn that I can't touch her, I can only keep her away from those awful memories of her mother. Meguro thought quickly. He had to think of something to say! He could make her cry while he was happy to have her, or she could be happy with everyone while I tortured myself not to cross the line.

"I'm sorry that's not it. It's just that, about you, I…" Maria's flustered voice rang out.

Meguro closed his eyes, dreading the very sentence that could snap his thoughts of reality. Should he be happy and make her remember? What a selfish thought, he couldn't do that. That wasn't love, and he knew he loved her. The way he could smooth this whole situation was to hurt her. Although that was the last thing Meguro wanted, he knew it would be less painful than her memories coming to light.

Maria raised her head, once again, to finish and clearly state what she felt. But Meguro beat her.

"Sorry," Meguro whispered.

Maria felt herself droop. Of course, it was the same thing he sent in his text. Why am I so disappointed?

"Yeah, I get it. You don't have to say anymore. Because I fell in love with you, I was able to experience all sorts of wonderful feelings."

That panged Meguro's chest, as he stared down at Maria.

"I hope that from now on, we can remain friends. So, please continue to treat me as before," Maria added.

"Of course I will," Meguro answered.

Maria gave him her usual poker face, but failed as her cheeks flushed from her denied confession. She felt the warmth of her cheeks, and knew she had been given away. She panicked and blurted out,

"what's with that face, you idiot?!"

Maria tilted her head, just as Yuusuke suggested when needed to be lovely.

"Don't worry about hurting me feelings you coward."

Meguro felt another pang to his chest. Without knowing, she hit the target. Again, she saw through him. He was a coward.  
Maria held her head back up, and again revealed a worried expression.

"Was that good enough? I still can't transform very well…" Maria quickly decided to change the subject, so she could distract Meguro from the recent conversation, "Let's go meet up with everyone. I bet the concert will be a lot of fun."

She turned for the door. "The 9th, no, Ode To Joy, is the first song I sang with Anna." With that, Maria closed the door behind her.

Meguro curled his fast and cursed. He was an idiot, a pure idiot whole couldn't even trust himself to take care of Maria. If he couldn't trust himself to protect her, than he couldn't trust anyone. He vowed, right there, to protect Maria in secret. He wouldn't let anyone touch her.

**A/N: yeah, pretty disappointing, I know. I practically copied that scene from the manga. The only thing that was different was the thoughts and the early decision to protect Maria. But don't worry, I will make it interesting. I'll continue into the next chapter.**


End file.
